starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Rethas
Dark Designs articles Just a suggestion: your articles need cleanup, particularly clarity and spelling. I won't tag them as being worthy of deletion (as that would be hypocritical; I'm working on creating a category for my own fanfic), but they need work so as to be, in my estimation, wikia-quality. -- ColonelChaos, 22 March 2007, 14:52 (EST) :I second that suggestion, there are so many spacing errors that its become too tedious for me to attempt to tackle them all. One of the worst problems I see is the lack of spacing ... every punctuation mark used in prose should be followed by a minimum of one space. Sentence-ending punctuation (that would be . ? !) and the colon should be followed by two spaces. You also neglect spaces between words, such as "fan fiction" ... fan and fiction are two seperate words; there is no such thing as "fanfiction." I also noticed you created a typo'd category named "fanfiction" and described it as being for Dark Designs fan fiction ... "fanfiction" is merely a typo of "fan fiction" would should be general, and not described as being specific to Dark Designs. :Actually, nix that for being the worst ... the most serious concern are some of the images you have uploaded to StarCraft wiki ... are each and every one of those images explicitly public domain from their creators? For instance, for one of your character pages, you uploaded a frame from a Starcraft cinematic ... unless it came from an official Blizzard fansite kit granting it public domain status, that's illegal and could get wikia in trouble. If you did not make the image yourself, and you have not been granted specific permission by its creator to upload it, please do not upload it to StarCraft Wiki. --Chibiabos 04:44, 17 June 2007 (UTC) New images? Rethas, where are you getting the pictures of StarCraft planets (Antiga Prime, Braxis, Char and Chau Sara) from? I don't recognize them, and the image files don't say where they came from. I'll leave them for a day (from April 1st to April 2nd) but if I don't see a result I'll have to erase them. The sysop: PsiSeveredHead 14:13, 1 April 2007 (UTC) As you wish.You can remove them,that won't hurt me. Template - Quote edit In some cases, the quote template is used when multiple characters speak to each other. In such cases, I don't think the quotes should be surrounded by quotation marks (instead, whoever makes the quote should put in their own quotation marks). (See the Edmund Duke page.) Is it possible to change that? PsiSeveredHead 19:14, 3 September 2007 (UTC) This is the template copied from Wookiepedia.If we want to change something,we must ask the person responsible for this template to do this. --Rethas 05:35, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Images You may want to increase the brightness or gamma of the images of the Char wasteland and binoculars. At least on my side of things, they're too dark to make out anything. Also, you may want to rename the image files into something resembling what is suggested in the recently updated Help:Images, and categorize the images accordingly in the Category:Images tree. During the past week I have been starting to do just that for all of our images, and it would help if I didn't have to worry about new images as well. For example, take FlakPistol_SC-G_Cine1.png. Note how the name of the object is first, the source is second, and the nature of the source is third. The binocular pictures might be named FieldBinocular_SC1_Cine1.jpg (or even FieldBinocular_SC1_CineTheAmbush1.jpg) and categorized in Category:Terran technology images. The Char image could be similarly renamed and placed in Category:Char images. Thanks for your help! --Meco 19:57, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Uncertain template... Quite a few of the units you've marked "uncertain" have definitely been removed from the game. The Soul Hunter, Star Base and Medic being the most obvious of them. Kimera 757 (talk) 23:35, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Referencing Just a reminder that the wiki does require articles to be referenced. Especially when new SC2 units pop up. - Meco (talk) 10:35, 29 June 2009 (UTC)